


Amnesia

by mui2_beta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: ベイズが記憶を失ってしまう話。





	1. Chapter 1

１

　目が覚めると、知らない部屋に寝ていた。  
「やっと起きたか、ベイズ」  
　と、声がして、坊主頭の……僧侶らしき、それにしてはくだけた口調の男がのぞきこむ。  
　だが、のぞきこんだ薄青色の瞳には光がなかった。  
　盲目なのだ。  
「あんた誰だ？」  
　かすれた声が出た。  
「何を言ってるんだ、おまえも目が見えなくなったのか？　ベイズ」  
　僧形の男の顔色が変わった。  
「それがおれの名前なのか？」  
「ベイズ！」

　チアルートがベイズの手を引いて診療所に現れたので、ドクターは驚いた。  
　いつもは医者にかかるのをいやがるチアルートを、ベイズが引きずってくるのに逆だったからだ。  
　チアルートの説明によると、昨夜、「ちょっとした事故」があってベイズが塀の上から落下し、ちょっとした脳しんとうを起こしたのだという。数分間意識がもうろうとしただけで、なんとか歩けるようになったので、家まで連れて帰った。それで、今朝、目覚めると、記憶を失っていたのだという。  
　チアルートとベイズがソウ・ゲレラの一派と関わりを持って、あれこれ面倒ごとに巻き込まれているのはドクターも知っていたので、あまり余計なことはきかなかった。  
「一応、頭蓋骨の中に出血がないことは確認したし、ひびも入ってないことも確認したが、時間差で何か出てくるといけないから、一晩ここに彼を泊めるよ」  
「ベイズは大丈夫なのか？」  
　チアルートが珍しく不安げな顔をしているので、ドクターは力強く請け合った。  
「念のためだ。異常があったときに、すぐ対処するためだから」  
「そうか」  
　チアルートはうなずいたが、相変わらず表情は硬いままだ。  
　そして、ベイズ本人がたずねた。  
「それで、おれはいつ元に戻るんだ？」  
　ドクターはちょっと言いよどんだ。  
「幸いなことに、彼の脳にこの診療所にある機械で見える範囲での損傷はない、だから、たぶんもどるとは思うんだが……それがいつなのか、とか、どうやったら、というのは、なんとも……」  
「それは、戻らない可能性もある、ということか？」  
　と、重ねてベイズが言うと、  
「ああ……もっと別な星の大病院に行けば、何か手があるかもしれないが」  
　ドクターは正直に答えた。  
「大丈夫だ、ベイズ、おまえにはわたしがついている」  
　チアルートが割って入った。  
「ああ、あんた……」  
　ベイズはチアルートとは呼ばなかった。  
　これまでのことを忘れているのだから、「知らない人」なのだ。そのことに気づいて、チアルートは動揺した。  
「お坊さん、おれのこと心配してくれて、申し訳ないな」  
「チアルート、と、呼んでくれ」  
「わかった、チアルート」  
　チアルートは自分も倒れそうな気がしていた。ベイズと暮らすようになってから、こんな気持ちになったのは初めてのことだ。  
「大丈夫だ、ベイズ、おまえにはわたしがついている」  
　そう繰り返しながら、チアルートは自分の言葉に確信が持てなかった。  
　  
　とりあえず、診療所では異常は見付からなかったので、帰っていいことになった。  
　だが、自分が誰かが思い出せないのは、ベイズにとって耐えがたかった。  
　次々と質問し、昔の映像を見たがった。だが、帝国の侵攻でカイバーの寺院が破壊されてしまった今、少しはあったはずの彼の記録も失われてしまった。  
　チアルートは、彼らが十歳の頃からジェダの僧院で育ったこと、フォースの教えとザマ＝シウォの修練を続けてきたこと、ベイズも信仰厚い「守護者」であったことを縷々語った。そして、今は寺を出て、おたがいの伴侶としてふたりで暮らしていることも。  
　振り返れば短くない歳月だった。  
　ひととおり話を終えたチアルートは、疲れて黙り込んだ。  
　彼らが住んでいるのはオールドマーケットのはずれにある、古ぼけた家だ。ベイズは小さな部屋の中を見回し、棚に並べられたカップも、小さなテーブルを挟んでおかれた椅子も二つなことを確かめた。畳んで行李に放り込んである布類や、部屋の一隅を占拠している工具や部品……それはかつてベイズ自身が置いたもののはずなのに、まるで見覚えがない。  
　ふたりはひとつしかないベッドに並んで腰掛けていたが、当然ながら、並んでいてもなんとなくしっくりこなかった。  
　ベイズはたずねた。  
「なあ……なんでおれが普通の格好であんただけが坊主……『守護者』の格好なんだ？」  
　チアルートの黒い僧衣は明らかに、かれが街の他の人達とは異質な存在であることを示していた。  
　それに答えようとしてチアルートは、言葉に詰まった。  
　ベイズはフォースの信仰に絶望して、寺を捨てた……。あのとき、チアルートは、ベイズに捨てられた、と感じたのだ。  
　そのときと、今、この状況が重なって見える。  
　ベイズは質問を重ねた。  
「それで、あんたはそんな坊さんみたいな格好なんだから、おれたち、ふたりでいるのはおかしいんじゃないのか？」  
　もっともな疑問だった。  
「おまえとわたしが、恋人になったのは、寺を出てからだよ」  
　チアルートはその経緯をひとつひとつ、話すことにした。何かのきっかけ、些細な言葉に、ベイズの記憶がもどるヒントが隠されているかもしれないと思ってのことだ。  
「もう、だいぶ前……まだ、寺院もあったし、守護者も、見習いの修行者たちもいた頃だ。わたしはおまえと一緒になるために、寺を出たんだ」  
　チアルートの答えに、ベイズは小さく息をついた。  
「どうしたんだ？　思い出したか？」  
「まさか、そう急に思い出すかよ」  
　そんな口ぶりは、まるで、いつものベイズなのに、彼は自分がベイズであることすら思い出せない。チアルートにはそれが不思議でならない。  
「なあ、おれは何歳なんだ？」  
　ベイズの質問は尽きない。  
「五十一だ」  
「あんたの恋人になるには……その、老けちゃいないか？」  
　壁に小さな鏡がかけられていた。そこに映るベイズの顔には年相応に皺が刻まれ、伸ばした髪にちらほらと白髪が混じっている。  
　それに比べて……ベイズの目の前のチアルートの頬はつるりとして、まるで青年に見える。かつてベイズ自身が「おれたちが同い年だって言うと、いつもウソつき呼ばわりされるのはしゃくだな」と言っていたのを思い出し、チアルートは我知らず微笑んだ。  
「わたしも同じ年だよ。今は誕生日の関係で一歳離れているが。わたしが三十のときに、おまえを追って寺を出たんだ」  
「じゃあ、おれたちは二十年も一緒にいるのか」  
「そうだ」  
　ベイズがあきれたような感動したような顔をしているのが手に取るようで、チアルートは思わずベイズの頬をなでた。いつも通りの髭の感触に安堵しかけて、ふと、相手が固まっているのに気がついた。  
「……ああ、すまない。まだ、おまえにとってわたしは『他人』なんだな」  
「すまん」  
　ベイズが心からすまなそうにそう言うのが、逆に堪えた。  
「いや、わたしが悪かった。すまない、ベイズ」  
　ふたりは並んで、肩を落として座っていた。そんなことは、これまでにないことだった。

　昼食時なので、周囲の家から調理の音や人の話し声が聞こえてきた。なにかパンのようなものを焼いているにおいも漂ってきた。  
「腹が減ったな……」  
　チアルートがつぶやく。  
「どうする？」  
　ベイズにきかれ、チアルートは、  
「さあ、いつもおまえが用意してくれたから」  
　と、肩をすくめた。  
「じゃあ、おれがどうにかしなきゃ食わないつもりか？」  
　ベイズがあきれ声で言い、  
「すまないな」  
　と、チアルートは言ったが、別に反省はしていなかった。  
「しょうがないな」  
　ベイズは苦笑いして立ち上がり、「この家に食べるものはあるのか？」といいながら、手当たり次第に棚の扉を開けた。  
「タリネ茶がある」  
「茶じゃ腹はふくれないだろう」  
「茶葉と一緒にもらった、ビスケットがあるはずだ」  
「あった」  
　見つけたらしい。お茶はベイズが好まないものだったが、それは覚えていないようだ。  
「この水は飲んでも大丈夫なのか？」  
「大丈夫だ」  
　湯沸かしを操作する音がする。  
「長めにスイッチを押さないとつかない、と、ベイズが言っていた」  
「なるほど」  
　しばらくしてベイズはなんとか茶を淹れ、カップとビスケットをチアルートに手渡した。  
　そして、自分でもひとくち茶をすすって、「うまくないな」とつぶやいた。  
　やっぱりタネリ茶はベイズの口に合わないらしい。文句を言う口調も、いつも通りのベイズで、そのことを忘れているのがウソみたいだった。  
「熱いのか？　もっと冷ました方がよかったか？」  
　ベイズは、カップを持ったままじっとしているチアルートにそう言った。  
　そのとき、チアルートにひとつの考えが浮かんだ。

「ベイズ、わたしの世話をしてくれないか？」

　チアルートがいくら言葉で説明しても、ベイズは思い出してはくれなかった。  
　でも、さっきお茶を飲んでわかったように、「タネリ茶の味は好きではない」というところは変わらなかったし、淹れてくれたお茶の濃さもいつものベイズの分量だった。変わらないところは変わらないのだとしたら、これは良い兆しかもしれない。  
　今まで毎日やっていたルーティーンを実行することで、ひょっとすると何かを思い出すかもしれない……チアルートは微かな希望を抱いた。  
「世話、って？」  
　ベイズはたずねた。  
「朝起きてから、その、寝るまでの色んな事を……」  
　自分から言い出したくせに、いざ説明しようとするとチアルートはなんとなく歯切れがわるかった。  
「具体的には何をすればいいんだ？」  
　ベイズはあくまでも真面目に質問している。  
　チアルートは答えた。  
「まず朝は、この僧衣を着せてくれた。それから髭も添ってくれたし、食事も作ってくれたし、皿の上に何があるか教えてくれたし、外出するときは誘導してくれたし、洗濯もしてくれたし、繕い物もしてくれたし、風呂に入れてくれたし、本も読んでくれたし……」  
　こうして言葉にすると、何からなにまでベイズがしてくれていたのだ。的確に、愛情をこめて……。  
　どんなに彼が自分を愛していたかを本人に向かって説明しているのだ。  
　それに気づくとチアルートは、一気に顔が赤らむのを感じた。そして、本人相手に動揺していることが照れくさく、なんでベイズは思い出してくれないのかと恨めしくもあった。  
「それはベイズがおまえの恋人だからしていたのか？」  
　ベイズは自分のことを「ベイズ」と他人事みたいに呼んだ。今のベイズはあくまでも、別人で他人なのだ。  
　チアルートは小さなため息をついて答えた。  
「そうでもあるし、そうでもない」  
　ベイズはチアルートでなくとも、助けが必要な人間がいれば、かならず手をさしのべる男だ。  
　ひねくれた口の利き方はするが、心遣いが細やかで、やさしい。  
「だが、まるで、わたしは子どもみたいだな……ベイズがいないと生きていけない」  
　チアルートはぽつりとそう呟いた。  
　過剰なほどに世話を焼くのは、ベイズの愛情表現だ。世話をし、世話をされるかれらの関係はふたりだけのもので、それも愛の行為のひとつかもしれない。  
　ベイズ本人を前にしているのに、チアルートはベイズが恋しくてしょうがなかった。


	2. Amnesia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> チアルートに「出会った」ベイズは、次第にチアルートに惹かれていきます。

２

 

　「事件」は、ベイズがチアルートのためにちょっとした食べ物を買いに行っている隙に起こった。  
　カイバー寺院の山門跡でインチキ占い師らしきことをやっているチアルートのもとにベイズが戻ると、ブラスターを構えた人相の良くない男数名とスタッフを構えたチアルートがにらみ合っていた。  
　「数名」ではない、三名だ……ベイズは人数を確認し、舌打ちをした。  
　ベイズが二人撃っている間に、残りがチアルートを撃ち殺すだろう。  
　だが。  
　不意にチアルートの姿が見えなくなったと思った瞬間、手前の二人がなぎ倒されていた。あっけにとられて狙いを外すもう一人を、チアルートは真正面から一撃で倒し、往生際の悪い男の手を踏みつけ、銃を遠くへ蹴飛ばした。  
　ベイズは、去り際になお攻撃しようと銃を構えた男の肩を撃ち抜き、「覚えてなくても、やれるもんだな」と呟いた。そして、彼らが去ったあとも、仕返しをしようとして戻ってこないか注意深く周囲を見回した。  
　チアルートはベイズの方を振り返ることもなく、壁際にうずくまって怯えている子どもに話しかけた。  
「もう大丈夫だ、悪いやつらは追っ払った」  
　薄汚れた格好をした七歳ぐらいの男の子で、恐怖で目を大きく見開いて固まっている。  
「後ろのおじさんが、おまえに甘い物をくれるから」  
　チアルートが手で催促するので、ベイズはポケットに突っ込んでいた紙袋をごそごそ取り出した。油染みのついた袋から堅い揚げ菓子をつかみだし、男の子に渡すと、子どもは一度に口の中に詰め込んだ。  
「おまえを世話する人が誰もいないなら、この先の路地にいる守護者のところに行きなさい。ご飯を食べさせてくれるよ」  
　子どもは口いっぱいの菓子を噛みながら、こくりとうなずき、たちまち走り去った。  
「あの子があのゴロツキの財布をとろうとしてね……」  
　チアルートはベイズに説明した。子どもを捕まえてそのまま連れ去ろうとしたゴロツキを、チアルートが注意したのだという。  
「ハ、『注意』か……見てるこっちの命がいくつあっても足りないな」  
　ベイズは言わずにはいられなかった。  
「いつもおまえに叱られてた」  
　チアルートは涼しい顔をしている。  
「叱るなんてことじゃすまない」  
「本当にマズかったら、おまえが助けてくれる」  
「はあ……このでっかいブラスターはそのためか。あんたの手に負えない相手をやっつけるには、レーザー砲ぐらいは欲しいもんだが」  
　ぶつぶつとベイズは言い、チアルートは愉快そうに笑った。  
　一緒に暮らすようになってまだ数日だが、チアルートは万事この調子だった。  
　改めてフォースの教えを説かれたベイズだが、自分のための教え、という風にはどうも思えなかった。もとの自分は本当にこれを信じていたのだろうか、とも思った。  
　帝国はフォース——ジェダイたちを恐れ、彼らを殲滅しようとした。攻撃は教団にもおよび、チアルート達のいたカイバーの寺院もそれで破壊されてしまった。  
　だが、チアルートはフォースの復活を信じ続け、この山門の跡でジェダイを、フォースの気配を捜し続けている。そして、さっきのようにか弱き者への迫害を決して許しはしなかった。目が見えないという大きなハンデを抱えているはずなのに、チアルートは何も恐れなかった。  
　無鉄砲といえば無鉄砲なのだが、ベイズは責める気にはなれなかった。

　ジェダの街をベイズは忘れていた。子どもの頃から四十年も暮らしてきて、路地のひとつひとつ、裏口から入る隠し通路、塀のつながりまで熟知していたはずなのに、記憶喪失になった後は家から山門まで一人でいくことすら出来なかった。  
　だから、街に出るときはチアルートが先に立って歩くことになった。盲人が見える男の手を引いて歩いているのは、奇妙に見えたに違いない。  
　だが、チアルートは見えているベイズと変わらないスピードでジェダの街を駆けた。  
　鋭い勘と体で覚えた距離と位置関係、エコーボックスの力は借りているようだが、どうやってチアルートが街を「見て」いるのか、ベイズには想像もつかなかった。  
　トルーパーの一隊に追われて走りながら、チアルートは「角から五軒目の木戸を開けろ」と言った。路地に並んだ家は小さく、壁と壁をぴったり接していて、区切れ目がよくわからない。だが、数えるしかない。ベイズは壁をなぞり、五軒目の青い小さな木戸を思い切って蹴り開けた。そこはトンネルのような真っ暗な通路で、どこに通じているかは見えなかった。ベイズはチアルートを押し込み、自分も中に入ると素早く戸を閉めた。  
　壁の向こうをトルーパーたちが走り抜けているらしい音をききながら、チアルートに手を引かれるままに走り出す。  
　薄暗がりの中、延々湿った狭い通路を走り、唐突に明るい場所に出た。と、思ったら、そこは断崖の縁だった。  
「危ねえ」  
　空中へと飛び出しそうになったチアルートの襟首を、ベイズは慌てて引っ張った。  
「そうか……記憶より道が一歩分少なかったか」  
　チアルートは息をつきながら、そんな暢気なことを言った。  
　ジェダは崖の上の台地の城壁に囲まれた都市だ。「城壁にはところどころ抜け穴がある、大昔の避難通路だ」と、チアルートが言った。  
「この先はどうするんだ？　まさか、崖っぷちを伝っていくのか？」  
「隣の家に、同じような抜け穴がある。そこまで少しだけ、崖を伝って移動する。……なに、ほんの少しだ」  
　当然のようにチアルートは言い、先に立って行こうとする。  
　ベイズは慌てて止めた。  
「いくらなんでも、おれが先でないと駄目だろ。先に行かせてくれ」  
　チアルートは顔一杯で笑った。  
　ベイズは胸のなかでつぶやいた。  
（こいつは一人では生きていけない。生きようとしてない……）  
　チアルートの恐れのなさは、単なる無鉄砲の域を超えていた。だが、フォースのため、正義のためにやりたいと思ったことは必ず実行する姿はすがすがしく、美しかった。  
　そして、そのチアルートの後ろには必ずベイズがいたのだろう。チアルートはそれを信じて危険のただなかに飛び出して行ってるように見える。それはベイズが記憶を失ってしまった今でも、変わらない。  
　以前のベイズにはチアルートと共有した長い時間があった。その中で強まった信頼があるのはわかる。だが、今の、記憶を失った自分にはその信頼にこたえられるものがあるのだろうか？　——ベイズは確信が持てない。  
　たぶん、かつてのベイズはチアルートを死なせないために生きてきたのだろう。そのことは彼にとって確かな事実だっただろう。そして、今のベイズにはそれが、とてもうらやましかった。  
　


	3. Amnesia 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> チアルートに思いをうちあけるベイズ。

３

「どうしたんだ、ベイズ」  
　ある夜、いつものように寝る前の瞑想をしていたチアルートが、ふと、ベイズの方を向いて言った。  
「どうもしねえよ」  
　修理を頼まれた小さな動画再生機を組み立て直しながら、ベイズは答えた。  
　すでに記憶を失って数週間が経っていた。言葉や文字、日常の生活や機械の仕組みなど、忘れていない部分もあるのに、個人的なことに関してはまだ何も思い出せないままだった。  
「どうもしなくない、さっきから変な顔してる」  
「変な顔なんてしてねえよ、ていうか、その……見えないだろ？」  
　ベイズは言い訳した。チアルートが見えなくても勘が鋭いことはよくわかっていたが、認めたくはなかった。  
「見えなくてもわかる、変な顔してる」  
「変な顔ってどんな顔だよ」  
「……哀しい顔だ」  
　そう言ってチアルートは、ため息をついた。  
　あんたのほうがよっぽど哀しい顔だ……と、ベイズは思った。哀しい、美しい顔だ。その見えない薄青の目も青年のようにつややかな頬も、自分のためのものであり、そうではないのがせつなかった。  
　だが、ベイズは思ったことをそのまま口にはしなかった。  
「まあ、こんな宙ぶらりんな状態だからなあ」  
　ベイズの言葉に、チアルートは答えた。  
「わたしがついているのに、何もできなくて、すまない」  
「そんなことは、おまえが気にすることじゃない」  
「気にするに決まってるじゃないか。わたしの大事なベイズのことなんだぞ」  
　チアルートは気色ばむが、ベイズは困った顔になる。  
「だが、今のおれは、おまえの大事なベイズであることも思い出せない」  
「それが何だ」  
　チアルートが立ち上がった。  
　そしてまっすぐに床の上に座っているベイズのところにやってきて、肩をつかんだ。  
「ベイズ、おまえが思い出さなくても、ここにいる、おまえが、おまえがベイズだとわたしはわかっている。おまえはベイズなんだ」  
　強く揺さぶられ、ベイズは持っていた部品を取り落とした。  
「ベイズ……」  
　チアルートはベイズを抱きしめた。  
「今のおまえはわたしのことは愛していないかもしれないが、わたしはおまえを愛している。おまえがどう変わろうと愛している……だから、ベイズでいてくれ」  
　ベイズは返事の代わりにため息をついた。  
　チアルートははっとして、腕の力を緩めた。  
「すまない。驚いただろう。馴れ馴れしかったな」  
「いや、大丈夫だ」  
　ベイズはチアルートを安心させるように、チアルートの背中に手を回し、軽く叩いた。チアルートは泣きそうな顔をしていた。  
「ベイズ、おまえに強いるつもりはないんだ」  
　——愛してくれ、とは。  
　チアルートが言おうとしたことはベイズに伝わった。  
「強いられたわけじゃないから、困ってるんだ」  
　ベイズの言葉に、チアルートは首をかしげる。  
「あんたが強要したからじゃなくて、おれが勝手にあんたに惚れちまったんだよ」  
　愛の告白をしているくせに、ベイズの声は苦々しげだった。  
　だが、チアルートの顔はみるみるうちに輝いた。彼はベイズの首に手を回し、うれしげに頬をなでた。眉、まぶた、口ひげに覆われた唇……と、指先で顔のパーツのひとつひとつを確かめる。  
　だが、ベイズは眉間に皺を寄せたままだ。  
「おれは、あんたの知ってるベイズじゃない。あんたの知ってるベイズのことは諦めてくれ」  
「なんでだ、ベイズ。わたしに選ばせないでくれ」  
「だが、それは……」  
　みなまで聞かず、チアルートはベイズの唇をふさいだ。  
　ベイズはまるで初めてキスをする少年のように緊張していた。その薄い唇を、上の唇……下の唇……と、チアルートはやわらかくついばみ、そっと舌の先でくすぐった。  
　触れたいと思っていたチアルートの唇はやわらかく、しっとりとして、ベイズはうっとりする。  
　思わず半開きになった唇の間にチアルートの舌が滑り込み、ベイズは夢中になってそれを味わった。キスはだんだん深くなり、ふたりは舌を絡め合い、口蓋を舌で撫でた。  
　呼吸が苦しくなって耐えられなくなり、ようやく唇を話すと混じり合った唾液がふたりの間に糸を引いた。  
「ベイズ……」  
　チアルートはベイズを床の上に押し倒し、フライトスーツのファスナーを下ろした。  
「ちょっと待て、あんたはこれでいいのか？」  
　ベイズが止めると、  
「いつもしていたことをすれば、思い出すかもしれないんだろう？　それなら、セックスもすべきだ」  
　と、チアルートは先に進みたがった。  
　その誘惑を退ける力は、ベイズにはなかった。

　久しぶりにふたりはベッドの上で抱き合っていた。  
　ベイズが記憶喪失になって以来、ベイズが遠慮して寝袋で寝ていた。チアルートは一緒に寝ようと言ったが、ベイズはそれは良くないと断った。そのことで、チアルートは密かに落胆していた。記憶とともに愛情も消えたと思ったからだ。  
　だが、記憶のないベイズも、チアルートを愛しているという。  
　チアルートは急いでベイズの服を脱がせ、逃がさないようにとでもいうようにベイズの膝の上に乗って脚で拘束し、自分も脱ぎ始めた。  
　その手をベイズは押しとどめ、「おれにもさせてくれ」と言って、チアルートの帯を解いた。  
　黒い僧衣とその下の単の襟をいちどきに広げ、チアルートの白い肌があらわれると、ベイズは思わず息を止めた。  
　着替えを手伝うときに既に見て、知ってはいたが、あらためて、間近で見るチアルートの肉体は見事だった。長年の鍛錬で培われたしなやかな筋肉、そしてたるみのない美しい肌……ベイズはおずおずと手を伸ばし、頬から首、そして胸へと触れた。  
　チアルートは小さく息を漏らし、  
「またおまえに触れられて、うれしい」  
　と、微笑んだ。  
　ベイズはチアルートの着ているものを脱がせるのに手こずり、結局、じれたチアルートが自分で脱いでしまった。  
　それからふたりは重なり合ってキスをし、お互いの肌の感触を確かめあった。  
　チアルートの美しい曲線を描く筋肉となめらかな肌、形のいい尻のラインを手の平でたどりながら、ベイズは頭がくらくらした。美しく愛しいものに触れる感動と官能が一度に押し寄せて、泣きそうだった。  
「なあ……ベイズ……こういうとき何をしたらいいか、覚えているか？」  
　ベイズの感傷には頓着せず、チアルートがいたずらっぽくたずねた。  
「だいたいわかる……と、思う」  
　生真面目にベイズが答える。  
「昼の間に確認しておけばよかったな、チアルート」  
　冗談ともいえない冗談に、チアルートが笑い、  
「じゃあ、床上手のわたしにまかせておけ」  
　と、反応しているものをベイズの腰に押し付けた。お互いの固さで刺激し合う。まだるっこしい刺激なのに、それでも息が上がる。  
　上になったチアルートは腰をくねらせながら唇を半開きにしてとろりとした顔をしている。ふたりのものは早くもにじみ出てきた液体でべたべたに濡れていた。  
　耐えられなくなったベイズは体勢を入れ替えて、自分がチアルートに覆い被さった。  
　チアルートのものを手で刺激しながら、やわらかい肌の上を唇でたどっていく。首筋を唇でなぞりながら軽く噛むと、チアルートは息を震わせる。胸の突起を舌で転がすようにしてやると、甘い声が漏れる。固くなったところをしつこくねぶられ、チアルートは声が抑えられない。  
　ベイズはチアルートのたくましい胸筋から、引き締まった腹にさまよっていき、きれいに切れた臍に舌をつっこんでくすぐり、それからさらに下の方へとすべり降りた。  
「あっ、ベイッ……」  
　いきなり咥えられてチアルートが慌てたような声をあげる。  
「覚えてないんじゃなかったのか」  
　そうでもないようだ、と、口の中にチアルートを含んだままベイズが答える。その刺激にチアルートがせっぱ詰まった声をあげる。  
　ベイズは先端の割れ目を舌で刺激しながら、まるでキャンディでもしゃぶるようにチアルートを味わった。教わらなくてもどうすればいいか、どうしたいのかわかるのが不思議だった。  
　喉の奥まで飲み込んで、こすりつけるようにして刺激すると、生々しい味が口の中に広がる。それが刺激になって、ベイズはますます固くした。  
　チアルートは荒い息をつきながら、「ベイズ……わたしにも、おまえを……」と言った。  
「ベイズがほしい……っはぁ、しゃぶりたい……」  
　彼の口からこんな言葉が出るとは予想していなかったので、ベイズは驚いた。何かもっと欲望の薄い人間のように思っていた。  
　だが、体の位置を変えたチアルートに思い切り深く飲み込まれたので、驚いているヒマはなくなった。  
　ふたりは互いを受け入れながら、相手の口の中を蹂躙した。チアルートは美味で暴君で最高だった。ふたりは一緒にのぼりつめ、ほぼ同時に達した。  
　その後はベイズもチアルートも汗にまみれ、放心したように抱き合っていた。これで十分のはずなのに、ベイズはまだ、何かが足りない気がしていた。  
「はあ……こんなこと息を切らせて言うのもなんだが……おれはもうちょっと先までしたい」  
　ベイズはためらいがちにきいた。チアルートは微笑んで首を振った。  
「無理をする必要はない」  
　チアルートの心配は、理解できた。  
「無理だろうか？　それでも、おれはおまえをもっと感じたいんだ」  
　ベイズの言葉にチアルートはうなずいた。  
「そうか、それならば」  
「ありがとう……だが、ちょっとわからないところがあって……その、どっちがどっちというか」  
　ベイズの歯切れが悪くなった。  
「どう思う？」  
　チアルートがいたずらっぽく言った。  
「どっちもあり……だな」  
「欲張りめ……だが正解だ」  
　わたしたちはお互いを全部欲しいから、どっちもするんだ……と、チアルートは笑った。  
「きょうはどうしたい、ベイズ？」  
「あんたは？」  
「わたしに任せると、両方だな」  
　チアルートがくすくす笑う。  
「さすがにそれは無理だ」  
　ベイズが情けない声をあげた。  
「正直に言え、ベイズ、きょうはどっちがしたい？」  
「やったことがないので、わからないが……その……あんたに抱かれてみたい」  
　あんたを抱く想像はつくんだが、と、ベイズは律儀に言い添えた。  
　チアルートは眉を曇らせた。  
「ひょっとして、記憶を取り戻すためにやろうとしてるのか？　そんなことは心配しなくていいのに」  
　わたしはおまえに欲しがられたい、と、チアルートは言った。  
　ベイズは情けない顔になった。  
「おれの愛情の示し方はなってないな」  
　チアルートは微笑んだ。  
「気にするな。若い頃のおまえも、そんな感じだったぞ」  
「じゃあ、もう一度成長して、あんたをゲップがでるほど愛することにする」  
　それから、チアルートがベッドサイドからジェルを取りだして、ベイズを準備した。潤滑剤と弛緩剤、消毒作用と粘膜を保護する作用があるジェルだ。  
　ベイズはベッドに手と膝をついて、肩越しにチアルートを見た。やさしい青い目が、ベイズに向けられている。まるで見えているようだ。  
「途中でやめたくなったら、そう言っていいぞ」  
　そう言いながら、チアルートは背中からベイズを抱きしめ、唇の端にそっとキスをした。と、思う間もなくチアルートが入ってきた。  
　ベイズは息を詰まらせながら、  
「ああ……チアルート……おまえが近い……」  
　とつぶやいた。  
「ベイズ……わたしのベイズ……」  
　チアルートもうっとりと言う。  
　そして、彼がすぐ腰を打ち付け始めたので、ベイズは息がつけなくなる。  
　だがベイズの体はそうされることに慣れていて、チアルートをすんなり受け入れ、快さに溶けた。頭が忘れていても、体が覚えていることに、ベイズは愕然とした。  
　それから、彼らはもっと高みに上り詰め、言葉もかたちも消えてしまった。  
　ベイズが気がつくとチアルートと抱き合って眠っていた。幸せだった。過去を失っても、こうしていられるだけで幸せだと思えた。  
　ふたりは小さなベッドにきゅうくつにおさまって、安らかに眠った。


	4. Amnesia 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 記憶喪失のベイズとチアルートの関係は、そのままとはいかなくて……

4

 

　夜明けよりもずいぶん早い時間に、チアルートは目が覚めた。  
　昨夜のあれこれで寝入ったのはあっという間だったが、短い時間で起きてしまった。周囲はまだ物音もなく、誰もが眠っている時間なのだろう。  
　チアルートは隣で眠っているベイズの呼吸と体温を感じ、微笑んだ。こうして手で触れることが出来て、やっと、彼が居る、という気がする。  
　一昨日までのベイズはうなされがちで、チアルートも気になってあまり眠っていられなかった。  
　昨夜のベイズについて、チアルートはあれこれと思い出した。ためらいがちなところは彼らが初めて抱き合った頃のようだったし、それでいてチアルートの快いやり方をしてくれるところはずっとつきあってきたベイズのようだったし、チアルートに貫かれてからの反応は今まで通りのようで、そうではない気もした。  
　ベイズがこういうことになる前も、彼のことをかけがいのない伴侶だと思ってきたが、それがどういうことなのか改めてわかったような気がする。幼い頃から一緒に僧院で修行し、兄弟同然に育ってきて、最も信頼できる友人であり、そして、恋人……だが、それだけではない。  
　クローン戦争が始まってから、ベイズはジェダを離れ、放浪しながら帝国軍と戦っていた。そこで何を見、何をしたか、チアルートはすべては知らない。  
　それからジェダに帰ってきてからも、共に戦い続けてきた仲間でもある。  
　しかし、チアルートの思いはベイズの「傷」のことにあった。  
　ジェダに帰ってきたベイズは、戦場で傷ついていた。自分たちの戦いが多くの罪のない人々を巻き添えにしてしまう現実や、そうして戦っても強大な帝国軍を倒せないことへの苛立ちが、ベイズの心を蝕んでいた。もがいても、人々を救うことの出来ない己の無力さに怒っていた。  
　彼が自分を責めすぎて、病んでしまわないように、チアルートは気に掛けていた。彼の気持ちを他に向けたり、笑わせたり、そして、いつも祈っていた。祈りが功を奏しているかは考えなかった。祈らずにはいられなかったからだ。  
　そうして、お互い離れずに生きてきた。  
　だが、思いがけず、こんな事故が、彼の記憶を奪ってしまった。  
　チアルートは、こういう形でベイズと抱き合ったことで、人間というもの、あるいは愛というもの、あるいは自分というものの不確かさについて自問せずにはいられなかった。

　わたしはベイズの何を愛していたのか？  
　彼という人間を愛していたのか？  
　そもそも「彼という人間」というものは何だったのか？  
　彼とわたしが幼い頃から今まで過ごしてきた共通の時間が、「わたしのベイズ」を作ってきたはずだ。  
　では、その記憶を失ったベイズは？  
　よく似た他人？  
　いや、でも人格はまぎれもないベイズ。  
　わたしが愛したのは人格？　共通の記憶？  
　ベイズとわたしの記憶は、ここにある、ベイズの体の中に。  
　目の下の傷も、薄い唇も、わたしに触れた指も……彼の脳は忘れても、彼そのものが記憶だから。  
　それではベイズが記憶をとりもどすのを、わたしはあきらめたのか？

　——ちょっと待て、まるでベイズみたいに考えてるぞ、わたしは。

　そこでチアルートは、「もしベイズが記憶をとりもどしたときに、変わりなく自分たちが一緒にいるのを知ったらどう思うか」を改めて考えてみた。  
　たぶん、チアルートが「新しいベイズ」に乗り換えたように感じて、傷つくに違いない。  
　今、ここにいるベイズが、間違いなく彼だと知っているけれど、変わらず愛しているけれど、それでも、記憶を取り戻したベイズを傷つけたくない……いや、そうではない。  
　ベイズが記憶をとりもどすのを、諦めたくない。  
　  
　気がつくとチアルートは、泣いていた。  
　ベイズが恋しかった。どうしようもなく恋しかった。  
　離れていたときのことを思い出して、涙が止まらなかった。

「どうして泣いている」  
　いつの間にか目を覚ましたベイズがたずねた。  
「おまえを愛しているから」  
　そう言ってベイズを抱きしめる。チアルートの目から、とめどなく涙があふれた。  
「でも……おまえじゃないんだ……ごめん……ベイズはここにいるおまえ一人なのに。それでも、もし、おまえの記憶がもどったら、おまえは傷つくに違いないんだ」  
　上手い説明ではなかった。だが、ベイズには通じたようだった。  
　彼はチアルートの腕をそっとはずし、頬の涙をぬぐった。  
「そうか、そんなにあんたにそんなに愛されてたのか、その男は。うらやましいな」  
　ベイズは深いため息をついた。  
　そして、ベイズは起き上がると身繕いして、ドアを開けた。そして、夜明け前の一番暗い時間に外に出て行った。

 

＊＊＊

 

　朝になり日が差したころにベイズは戻ってきた。あれから外を歩き回っていたようで、冷たい空気のにおいと、かすかに煙草のにおいがした。  
「あんたに泣かれてしまったら、おれはここにはいられないよ」  
　そのまま身の回りのものをざっと袋につめ始めたベイズに、チアルートは「ここにいてくれ」と懇願した。  
　ベイズは彼がそうしたことに驚いた。日頃の彼の態度から、チアルートは頑固ものに違いないとは思っていたが、誰かに何か「お願い」することは想像できなかった。  
「お願いだから、ジェダから出て行かないでくれ。わたしと一緒にいるのがいやならば、わたしが出て行く」  
「出て行くって、勝手をしってる場所じゃなくてあんたが暮らせるわけがないだろう。おれが出て行く」  
　当然、押し問答になった。  
「ベイズ、わたしはひとにものは頼まない、だが、今だけはおまえにお願いする、出て行かないでくれ。できればここに住んでいてくれ。おまえが選んだ部屋だ。なにか思い出すかもしれない」  
　朝のように泣きはしなかったが、チアルートは強硬に「お願い」し続けた。  
「わたしはかつての修行者のもとに行く。そこはわたしの知っているところだ、だから、ベイズはここに居てくれ」  
　ベイズはため息をついた。  
　どうして諦めなくてはならない男のために、ここに足留めされるのか？  
　今のベイズの感情の向かう先は、チアルートを想うことでなければ、帝国への憎しみだ。どこかの星に行って、同盟軍とやらに参加するのはすぐにも可能なことだった。  
　チアルートはその考えを読んだように言った。  
「だめだベイズ。ジェダを離れて、同盟軍に飛び込もうとはするな」  
「どうしてだ？　あんたに何の関わりが？」  
　差し出がましい言い方に、ベイズはむっとした。  
　チアルートは首を振って言った。  
「おまえはもう既に一度、同盟軍に関わったことがある。もう、十分だ、ベイズ」  
「何が十分なんだ？」  
　ベイズの声は硬かった。チアルートはため息をついた。  
「——おまえは十分、傷ついた」  
　それは以前のおれであって、今のおれではない……と、口にしかけて、ベイズはやめた。  
　その代わり、もっと酷い皮肉を口にした。  
「あんたはおれの願いはきいてくれないのに、おれがあんたの願いをきかなきゃならないのはなぜだ？」  
　チアルートは哀しげに微笑んだ。  
「すまないベイズ……おまえを愛しているんだ」  
　ベイズは胸を刺されたように動けなかった。  
　ここにいない男のために、すべて諦めろとチアルートは命じる。  
　それに自分が従うのは、チアルートのことを諦められないからだ。  
　ベイズはため息をつき、「わかったよ」と言った。

 

＊＊＊

 

　それから数ヶ月。  
　ベイズは必要以外の言葉を発することもなく、黙々と過ごした。  
　チアルートは宣言通り、カイバーの寺院での仲間のもとに身を寄せた。  
　そして相変わらず山門跡でフォースの教えを説き続けていた。  
　ベイズは時折、その傍を通りかかったが、遠目にちらりと、チアルートの姿を見るだけにとどめた。近くに寄りすぎると、気づかれる。彼はそのそぶりを見せないが、ベイズの気配を感じているに違いなかった。  
　彼が、待っているのはわかっていた。自分ではなく、「彼」を待っているのだ。「彼」が、共に過ごした何十年の記憶と共に戻ってくるのを。  
　相変わらずの状態のベイズを見ても、落胆するだけだろう。だが、なんとか彼を一目見たいという欲求は抑えがたく、数日に一度、山門の見えるところまで行かずにいられなかった。  
　チアルートに会いたいのか、会いたくないのか、もはやわからなくなり、ベイズは混乱した。

　どうしてこんなことになってしまったのか。  
　  
　ベイズの眠りは浅く、苦しく、よく夜明け前に目が覚めた。  
　闇の最も濃い時間に、ベイズはあてもなくジェダの街をさまよった。寒さは体の熱を奪い。気力を削り取った。だが、歩かずにはいられなかった。  
オールド・マーケットの古い路地。小さな広場。古い石の壁に彫られたスターバードのしるし……。生まれてから今までの間、ベイズを形作ってきたもののはずなのに、何度見ても、触れても記憶は蘇ってくれなかった。  
　ジェダの言葉も生活の習慣も理解できたが、ベイズ自身のことがわからない。  
　記憶を失ったことは、自分を失ったことと同じだ。だが、その不安以上にチアルートを失った喪失感の方が大きいのが不思議だった。  
　自分を取り戻すために思い出そうとしているのか、チアルートを取り戻すために思い出そうとしているのか、わからなくなっていた。  
道を見失った状況でも、生きる手だては見つけなくてはならない。  
　彼はニューマーケットのジャンク屋で、修理と仕入れの手伝いをして小銭を稼いだ。ジェダの住民の使う身の回りの機械の仕組みについては、ジャンク屋のおやじが説明してくれれば、すぐに理解できた。だが、それは思い出すのとは少し違う感覚のようだった。こうして様々な機械をいじってるうちに、何かを思い出すのではないかとベイズは期待していたが、なかなかそのときは訪れなかった。  
　その日もベイズはまる一日かけて、ホロ映像の再生機をいじっていたが、特に得るものはなかった。もう帰ろうと立ち上がり体を伸ばしていると、おやじが細長い何かを手にこっそりと作業場に入ってきて、ベイズを見てぎょっとしたような顔をした。  
　ベイズは「もめごとは御免だ。おれは何も見なかったぞ」と、そのまま出て行こうとしたが、「待て」と呼び止められた。  
「何だよ」  
「これは、改造クロスボウだ」  
　そう言って、おやじは隠し持っていたものを、わざわざベイズに見せた。彼は以前のベイズのことをよく知っていて、ベイズが今、記憶を失っているという事情を知って雇ってくれた。  
「それが？」  
　ベイズが反応しないので、おやじは焦れたように、  
「カイバー寺院の守護者たちの武器だよ」  
　と、言った。  
「ふむ」  
　そういうことならベイズも手にしたことがあるはずだ。だが、これまで色々な「馴染みのある機械」に触ってきても何も起きなかったので、あまり期待はしないほうがよさそうだった。  
「明日、見るから、置いといてくれよ」  
　ベイズの冷淡な反応に、おやじは肩を落とした。  
「そうだな。今さらおれが焦ったって、どうなるもんでもないよな」  
　気のいいおやじなのだ。その同情はありがたかったが、少し、疲れもした。  
　ベイズは口を開いた。何かマシなことを言ってやりたかったが、思い浮かばなかった。  
「……明日にしてくれ。急いでもしょうがない」  
　自分で口にすると、なおさら堪える気がした。  
　ベイズはため息をついて、作業場を出て行った。

 


	5. Amnesia 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最終章です。

５

 

　朝になった。  
　ベイズは小さな部屋の窓を開け、簡単に掃除をした。  
　それから、古い湯沸かしで湯を沸かす。  
　棚から小さい缶を出し、ポットの中に茶葉をいれ、お湯を注いだ。  
　カップをふたつ並べ、茶をいれて、適温になるまでしばし待つ。  
　皿にビスケットを出しながら、ベイズは、  
「おい、おまえの好きな埃くさい茶が入ったぞ」  
　と、肩越しに話しかけた。  
　だが、返ってくるはずの声がない。  
「チアルート？」  
　ベイズは振り向き、部屋に誰もいないのに驚いた。  
「チアルート、どこにいったんだ？」  
　外に出てチアルートがよく鍛錬をしているアパートの前の路地を見回したが、姿が見えない。  
「チアルート？」  
　ベイズは呼びながら近所を大股で歩き回ったが、歩いていられなくなってついに走り出した。  
　これまでチアルートが黙って出かけたことがないわけではない。もちろん、ジェダは彼の庭同然だから一人でどこかへ行こうと思えば行けるし、それぞれふたりが別行動をとることもある。だが、こんな風に朝の茶すら飲まずに出て行ったことはない。  
　何が起こったのか訳がわからない。  
　ベイズはチアルートがいつもいる、寺院の山門跡まで行ってみた。  
　そこで屋台をやっている婆さんに、チアルートを見なかったか尋ねてみたが、「きょうはまだだねえ」と言われた。  
「どうしたんだい？」  
　と、逆に質問されて、ベイズは逃げるようにその場を離れた。  
　あとは、チアルートがいそうなところというと……私設の孤児院に、ザマ・シウォの秘密道場に、いつも気前よく乾し果物をくれる屋台に、物知りの暦売りの店に……立ち寄り先は意外に多かった。  
　  
　ジェダじゅうを訪ね歩いたベイズが、元守護者たちが最近始めたという施療院にたどりついたのはもう昼過ぎだった。  
　そこでチアルートは事もあろうに、ベイズが今朝、淹れたのと同じタリネ茶を暢気にすすっているところだった。  
「チアルート、やっと見つけたぞ」  
　ベイズは息を切らして言った。  
「その埃くさい茶が飲みたいなら、おれが淹れてやったのがあるぞ」  
「タリネ茶を淹れてくれたのか？」  
　チアルートは立ち上がった。  
「なんでいなくなった？」  
　ベイズは苛立ちをかくさなかった。  
「わたしがここにいることは、知っていただろう？」  
　チアルートは首をかしげる。  
「知らねえよ」  
　話が噛み合わず、ベイズはますます不機嫌になる。  
「出かけたいなら、黙って行かねえで行き先を言ってくれよ、チアルート」  
　チアルートは、ある可能性に思い当たった。  
「ベイズ……今日は何日だ？」  
「あ？　第2月の29日だろ？　何関係ねえこと言ってるんだ？」  
　それは、ベイズが記憶を失った日付だった。  
　チアルートはにっこり微笑んだ。  
「おかえり、ベイズ」  
　ベイズはすっかり腹を立てて言った。  
「何言ってるんだ、おまえが帰るんだよ、チアルート」  
　チアルートはベイズに駆け寄り、勢いよく飛びついた。ベイズは倒れそうになって叫んだ。  
「おまっ……いったいどうしたんだ？」  
　ふたりの言い合いをみていたシルヴィニーが立ち上がり、  
「ベイズ、フォースの恩寵よ」  
　と、言って感謝の祈りを唱え、その場にいる元守護者たちもみな唱和しはじめた。チアルートはベイズに抱きついたまま、一緒に祈った。  
　ベイズだけが訳が分からず、ぽかんとしたまま取り残された。

 

＊＊＊

 

　ふたりは、例のオールドマーケットのはずれの古ぼけた家に戻っていた。  
　小さなテーブルに置かれたカップには、ベイズがあらためて淹れたタリネ茶が湯気をたてている。  
「はあ……おれが記憶喪失なんて繊細なタマかよ」  
　ベイズは初め、自分が記憶喪失だったことを信じようとしなかった。  
　チアルートとほかの人間が口裏を合わせているのだろうと言い張ったが、三ヶ月あまりの時間的空白があった事実を突きつけられると反論できなくなった。  
「じゃあ、チアルート、どうしておまえはあそこにいたんだ？」  
　ベイズに尋ねられて、チアルートは曖昧な顔をした。  
「おまえと……距離を置く必要があった」  
　チアルートにしては明快でない答えに、ベイズは気になるものを感じた。  
「ひょっとして記憶をなくしたおれが、おまえに酷いことしたのか？」  
「まさか……おまえがわたしに勝てるはずがない」  
　チアルートの言葉に、ベイズは苦笑いした。  
「はは、仰せの通り」  
　だが、ベイズの軽口に、チアルートは笑わなかった。ベイズは不安になった。  
「じゃあ、何があったんだよ？」  
　チアルートは答えた。  
「おまえが、わたしを好きだと言った」  
「そうか？　さすが『おれ』だな」  
　ベイズはすぐにはチアルートのいわんとすることを理解しなかった。  
「じゃあ、ベイズはわたしが記憶のないおまえと一緒になっても構わないのか？」  
　チアルートの言葉を、ベイズはじっと考える顔になった。  
「記憶のないおまえは、やっぱりおまえなんだが、それでもおまえじゃない。……わたしの言っている意味がわかるか？」  
　そう言って、チアルートはテーブルに向かい合って座るベイズの手をさぐり、ぎゅっと握った。  
「おまえは、すべて失っていた。わたしたちが出会ってから、今までの記憶をすべて」  
　ベイズは黙って、チアルートの手を握り返した。  
「ベイズ、おまえの記憶はおまえのものだ。だが、わたしのものでもあるんだ」  
　チアルートの青い目が、じっとベイズを見つめた。  
「だから、おまえを諦めた」  
　ベイズはチアルートの手を両手でとり、額におしいただくようにした。  
「チアルート……」  
　チアルートの目から涙がこぼれた。  
「ベイズ、おまえが帰ってきてくれて、本当によかった」  
「ああ」  
　ベイズはうなずいた。  
　それからふたりは立ち上がり、抱き合った。踊るようにしてぐるぐると部屋の中を回り、床の上に倒れた。  
　そして、しばらく、抱き合ったままじっとしていた。  
　知らない間に時間が経ったらしく、石の床から伝わる寒さに、ふたりは起き上がった。  
「キスしてくれ、ベイズ」  
　チアルートがささやいた。  
「もうしてるじゃないか」  
　ベイズは笑って、チアルートの唇を奪い返す。ふざけあいながらふたりはベッドまでたどりついて、横たわったベイズの上にチアルートが重なった。笑いの余韻が次第に落ち着いていく。  
　ふと、ベイズが真顔になって言った。  
「ひょっとして、おまえ……『おれ』と寝たのか？」  
「ああ」  
　チアルートはベイズの目を見て答えた。青い目がじっとベイズにそそがれる。  
　ベイズはしばらく黙りこんでいたが、しばらくして口を開いた。  
「おまえのいわんとしていたことが、やっとわかった。おれは鈍い野郎だ」  
「言っておくが、わたしは浮気したわけじゃない」  
　チアルートの答えは明快だったが、ベイズは頭を抱えた。  
「わかってる……だが、おれは気が狂いそうだ」  
「ベイズ」  
「本当におれは心が狭い男だな……そうか、だからおまえは、『おれ』をふったのか」  
　チアルートは顔を覆っているベイズの手に、そっと触れた。  
「ベイズ……たとえ記憶を失っていても、ずっとおまえを愛していた」  
　その言葉をベイズは息を止めて聞いている。  
「おまえが……記憶をなくしたおまえが一人で辛そうなのはいやだったから、ずっと迷っていた。辛そうなのを見るのもいやだし、おまえと離れるのもいやだった」  
　チアルートはやさしくベイズに触れる。  
「でも、離れないとおまえが戻ったときに後悔すると思った」  
　ベイズはその言葉にじっと耳を傾けている。  
「これは、あくまでも『わたしが想像したおまえ』に関わる話だ。おまえのせいじゃない」  
　そう言って、チアルートはため息をついた。  
　ベイズはおずおずと顔を覆っていた手を外し、チアルートを見上げる。  
「すまない、チアルート」  
　チアルートを苦しめた自分を、ベイズは責めずにはいられない。  
「ベイズ、謝るな。これはわたしのエゴなんだ」  
「だが、チアルート……」  
「もう、絶対、わたしを一人にするなよ」  
　チアルートはにっと笑い、ベイズの鼻の頭に唇を落とした。  
「さあ、この間できなかったことをしよう」

　気がつけば夕刻になっていた。  
　小さな窓しかない部屋は早くも薄闇に覆われ、抱き合うにはちょうどいいほの暗さになっていた。  
　上になったチアルートが自分で服を脱ぎ始めたので、ベイズは「おれの楽しみを奪わないでくれ」と起き上がった。  
「なら、早く脱がせてくれ」  
　チアルートが命じるので、ベイズは早速仕事にとりかかった。  
　上着の襟元をくつろげ、白い首筋に口づけし、そのまま盛り上がった胸筋をたどっていく。チアルートはくすくす笑い、気持ちよさげな息を漏らした。  
　その間もベイズはチアルートの帯をほどき、袴に手をかけたが、チアルートはせっかちに自分で脱いでしまった。  
「やっぱりまだるこしいさっさとおまえも脱げ」  
　苦笑いしてベイズが服を脱ぎ捨てると、チアルートはベイズの腰をまたいで自分のものを押し付けながら、  
「きょうはおまえにしてほしい」  
　と、ねだった。  
　いつにもましてストレートでせっかちな要求ぶりだ。ふたりきりのときチアルートが見せる欲望に忠実な顔は、ベイズをたまらない気持ちにさせる。  
「チアルート……好きだ」  
　今さらなことを言いながらキスをすると、チアルートの両手がぐっと首を引き寄せてきた。甘い舌を味わいながら、ベッドサイドから手探りで出したジェルを絡めた指をチアルートの後ろに這わせる。  
　完璧な筋肉に覆われた滑らかな尻を割って、開口部をぐるりと撫で、そっと指を滑り込ませるとチアルートが息を止めた。  
　ふたたび彼が呼吸をはじめてから、ベイズは指を動かしじっくりとチアルートの後ろをほぐした。最初は指一本も侵入を拒んでいた中は、ほぐれるにつれ、意思を感じさせてうごめきはじめ、指をきゅうきゅうと締め付けた。  
「そろそろ先に進んでくれ、ベイズ」  
　チアルートは横たわり、自ら脚を開き、ベイズの首の後ろにつかまるように両手を回した。  
　ベイズはゆっくりとチアルートの中に入っていった。抵抗のある部分がぐりっと入り口を押し広げ、粘膜を描き分けて進んでいく。  
　チアルートは久しぶりの感触に息を詰まらせているくせに、ゆるゆるとした動きに焦れて命じた。  
「早く……残らずわたしにくれ」  
　ベイズがすっかりおさまるとチアルートは微かに震え、ため息のようにささやいた。  
「おまえが近い」  
「ああ」  
「すごく近い」  
　チアルートの言葉に、中のベイズが大きさを増した。  
「やっぱり、ベイズ、おまえがいい」  
　チアルートはもっと強く繋がろうとでもいうように、ベイズの腰に脚を絡めた。  
「おれもおまえでないとだめだ」  
　ベイズの声はかすれていた。  
　チアルートが誘うように腰を揺する。  
「ああ」  
　と、ベイズはうめいた。  
「ベイ……ズ……して」  
　チアルートは小さく息をつきながら腰を揺らめかし、ねだった。  
　ベイズはそろそろと探るように動き、さっきよりもさらに奥をえぐるように突いた。チアルートが「はぁっ」と息をつき、ベイズの首にしがみつく。  
　それからベイズは小刻みに動きはじめ、チアルートが声をあげると、いいところばかりを擦り上げた。  
　先走りが二人の腹を濡らし、やがて、チアルートは声が止まらなくなる。  
　「あっ……ベイ……いいっ……いい……あ……」  
　チアルートは喉をそらし、快感を訴える。熱いものがふたりの腹の間にほとばしり、熱い狭間が痛いほどにベイズをしめつける。だが、ベイズは唇をかみしめて耐えた。  
　そして、彼が達したあともベイズは容赦なく、チアルートを追い詰めた。既に一度極めて敏感になっている部分をさらに擦られて、チアルートは声にならない悲鳴をあげる。甘い悲鳴だった。感じ入ったチアルートは呼吸までも甘く、ベイズはますます硬くなった。  
チアルートはいやいやをするように首を振った。ベイズはどこまでもチアルートを追い詰める。チアルートの意識がベイズだけで満たされているのを、感じたかった。  
　腰がうちつけられるたびにチアルートの全身にしびれが走る。ベイズの大きさ、堅さ、形、すべてが中で感じられた。いや、粘膜で感じることが自分のすべてになったようだ。チアルートの腰が震え始める。  
　そうして、ふたりは上へ上へと上り詰めていき、それから、一気に墜落した。

　しばらくふたりは汗まみれのまま、放心状態で抱き合っていた。  
　ベイズは我に返ると、チアルートと自分の体を拭いて、シーツを取り替え、チアルートに寝間着を着せようとした。  
「きょうはこのまま、おまえと抱き合っていたい」  
　チアルートはそう言って、毛布をかぶった。  
「風邪引くぞ」  
　ベイズはそう言ったが、自分も寝間着は着ずに毛布にもぐりこんだ。  
「おまえがあたたかいから、風邪は引かない」  
　チアルートは顔を寄せて、ささやいた。  
「おれは湯たんぽ代わりか」  
　ベイズは笑った。  
「わたしの素敵な湯たんぽだ」  
　チアルートも笑った。  
　ふたりは額をくっつけ、手も脚も絡めあって、おたがいの肌のあたたかさを感じていた。  
「なあ、チアルート……」  
　ベイズは切り出した。  
「なんだ」  
「おまえにとっては変わりはなかったかもしれないが、おれを待っていてくれて、ありがとう……やっぱりおれは心が狭いな」  
　チアルートは  
「ベイズが戻る、って信じてた」  
　と、微笑んだ。  
　かれらは改めて抱き合った。お互いがお互いを選んでしまったことの、運命のようなものを今さら感じずにいられなかった。  
　それから、しばしの沈黙ののち、チアルートは言った。  
「フォースのおかげだ」  
　ベイズはめずらしく素直にうなずいて、  
「そうかもしれない」  
　と、答えた。

 

おわり


End file.
